<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>F by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092573">F</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert Needs a Hug, Armin Arlert-centric, Armin has nightmares, Cuddling, M/M, Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Night Terrors, OOC, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has been plagued by nightmares ever since their last mission, so it's a good thing that Levi just so happens to be there for him with as much help as he can offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert &amp; Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>F</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Another nightmare?" Levi asked curiously, already pulling his covers up to let the lithe blonde slip next to him. The movements were familiar, almost as if they'd been doing this for a while now. Almost like a nightly occurrence, one might say. (Levi himself was beginning to count this as their now routine).  </p><p> </p><p>Armin let out a little sigh as he nudged off his shoes and tucked in next to his Captain. "Yeah." He replied with furrowed brows; pink lips downturned into a rather petulant pout.  </p><p> </p><p>Somewhat recently, Armin had been having some quite nasty night terrors about, well, several things really. From titans attacking them as they slept, ranging towards watching his friends and squad crumble and die as he was stuck frozen. They'd been beginning to have a weighty toll on his performance and mind, and everyone had taken notice. (Even Eren, who was usually the most clueless of the bunch). </p><p> </p><p>The exhaustion and irritation that came with lack of sleep had gotten so bad that Levi had taken it upon himself to intervene. It had started with him cornering Armin whenever he could, demanding answers for the growing bags under his eyes and the new, snappy attitude. It just wasn't like the young cadet to be like this, and as Captain of his squad, Levi was more than a little curious. Not worried, he didn't do worrying after all, but still... </p><p> </p><p>Armin had tried to deflect at first, offering short mumbles and barely reasonable excuses, until finally cracking one night.  </p><p> </p><p>The nightmare had been downright terrible, with bloody shots of mangled corpses and the harsh screams of his fallen comrades. The small blonde had immediately woken with a barely muffled scream and rushed out of the shared sleeping quarters. It was just his luck to bump into a certain Captain on his way to bed.  </p><p> </p><p>After that fateful meeting in a cramped hall during the dead of night, Armin had spilled everything. He exposed that he'd had continuous nightmares since they'd reclaimed Wall Maria and told everything that had bothered him alongside the terrors. And to his warranted surprise, Levi had ended up grunting and dragged Armin to his quarters.  </p><p> </p><p>At first, Armin had been worried about the elder possibly trying to kill him for insubordination. Still, Levi quickly shooed away those panicked thoughts after dragging him into his small bed. It was a narrow and tight fit, and they were both rather stiff and uncomfortable, but... it was nice. It grew nicer too when this routine continued. Before they knew it, the two of them had a sort of mutual understanding, and Armin showed up at Levi's door almost every night. It was familiar now.  </p><p> </p><p>"What was it about this time?" Levi asked curiously, pulling the genius of a cadet closer to his chest and winding his arms around Armin's thin form. He made a mental note to start giving the blonde a few extra food rations.  </p><p> </p><p>Armin gave a shrug, his fingers digging into the Captain's night-shirt. "Same old. Nothing new. Lots of blood." He mumbled with an exhausted tone which was laced within his softly spoken words.  </p><p> </p><p>Levi knew better than to push his subordinate any further. If Armin wanted to open up furthermore about his night terrors, then he would. Plus, he didn't need to know. It wasn't any of his business, after all. They were more so simply comforts for each other. Levi craved the touch and softness of another person against him, and Armin desperately needed somebody to chase away his terrors and assure him he'd be okay (even if it was a lie spoken through gritted teeth). </p><p> </p><p>"Hm." Levi gave a slight nod, fingers tangling in golden locks, and he buried his nose into that very hair. How Armin managed to maintain a somewhat clean figure baffled Levi, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He was earnest when he had said that he didn't like grime or dirt in any sense. Everything had to be clean. "Well, I'm here for you, y' know?"  </p><p> </p><p>Levi wasn't usually this soft with Armin – they usually just held onto each other till sleep gripped them both, but... he was feeling exceptionally warm tonight. It was probably just the summer heat messing with his head.  </p><p> </p><p>"I know, captain," There was a pause, and Levi stilled with bated breath as if he knew that Armin wanted to continue with something. "Thank you." The blonde sighed finally, his eyes shut firmly, and he was tucked into the elder's chest.  </p><p> </p><p>Levi didn't bother responding this time, knowing that it would only fall upon deaf ears. Armin had most definitely fallen asleep – he could tell from his even breaths and practically non-existent movements. Despite not speaking out loud, Levi was most definitely thankful for everything Armin had done as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm Rabid, send me prompts or questions here: <a href="https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs">Curious Cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>